The purpose of this project was to develop a computerized testing system for the investigation of complex cognitive behavior in nonhuman primates. In particular, the system could be used for the investigation of perception, memory, learning, psychomotor ability, and the efficacy of cognitive enhancing drugs. The system allowed for efficient, automated, and objective data collection on a number of different cognitive tasks. The apparatus consisted of a computer with a color monitor, a joystick, and a pellet feeder. The subject was required to manipulate the joystick which caused a cursor to move on the computer screen. In the training task, the subject was required to move the cursor into a stationary target on the screen that became progressively smaller as performance increased. Thus far, all of the rhesus monkeys and two of the crab-eating monkeys have been trained on this standard training task. In addition, some or all of these subjects have completed a small battery of cognitive tasks including pursuit of a moving target, matching-to-sample, same-different discrimination, and oddity discrimination tasks, all of which are standard cognitive assessment tasks commonly used in non-automated paradigms. Recently, the four rhesus monkeys completed a study of global versus focal stimulus perception. Overall, the results of this study indicate that both species of macaques are capable of complex problem solving using this computerized testing apparatus. Their performance is comparable to other species of apes and monkeys that have been tested with similar systems. In the future, we hope to expand upon the success of this system by training other animals and developing further applications for the investigation of cognition in nonhuman primates.